But I Cant Speed Up The Time
by Lady Eldar
Summary: Se passa após a invasão de Woodbury. Daryl retorna à prisão e traz consigo uma 'persona não grata'. Mas o que importa para Carol, é que ele está de volta, vivo...


Precisava se acalmar. Era muito difícil concentrar-se no que Hershel estava lhe dizendo, quando na verdade, tudo o que ela queria era focar em sua própria respiração. Talvez assim, conseguisse acalmar as batidas de seu coração acelerado ou, pelo menos, controlar o tremor em seus músculos.

Apanhou umas últimas coisas - bandagens, álcool, analgésicos e cicatrizantes - e seguiu o velho homem pelos corredores escuros da prisão. Mesmo com o barulho das muletas batendo no piso empoeirado, conseguia ouvir, ao longe, os gritos vindos da cela no fim do bloco. Pensou que jamais ouviria aquela voz novamente... Pensou que aquela voz e seu dono tinham morrido em Atlanta, devorado por _walkers_, mas agora ele estava ali, trazendo todo o transtorno que só ele era capaz de trazer.

Ao longe já podia ver Glenn muito agitado, sendo contido por uma Maggie raivosa e desesperada; Carl estava na porta da cela, com sua arma no coldre e Tyrese permanecia ao seu lado, vigiando Merle Dixon, que estava algemado, porém não amordaçado, no fundo da cela escura. Hershel parecia ter pressa. Ele não conhecia Merle, mas sabia que era alguém perigoso,e ainda assim precisava conter seu ódio, pois o homem ali preso quase matara sua filha e genro.

Já estavam quase chegando a cela, quando ouviram as botas pesadas de Rick se aproximando rapidamente.

- Hey, Carol! Onde você está indo?

Ela se virou rapidamente.

- Ajudar o Hershel.

- Não. Deixe que eu faço isso. É melhor que eu vá... Vá ver o Daryl, ele tem alguns machucados também. Mandei ele ir se limpar, está no vestiário.

Carol assentiu com a cabeça, separou um pouco do material que tinha em mãos e disparou pelo lado oposto. Seu coração martelando no peito, os pés querendo adquirir vida própria para correr e chegar logo ao vestiário. Finalmente teria um momento a sós com Daryl, e isso era tudo o que ela mais desejava desde o momento em que o viu encarando Rick, do lado de fora da cerca.

Devia ser o fim da manhã, quando eles chegaram. Carol estava alimentando Judith, após ter preparado o almoço, foi então que o burburinho começou. Ela ouviu gritos e passos correndo no corredor. Então Beth apareceu ofegante na porta.

- Carol! Vem, rápido!

Ela não sabia do que se tratava, mas a urgência na voz da garota despertou o alerta em seu cérebro. Imaginou uma nova invasão de _walkers, _imaginou Hershel precisando de ajuda, ou mesmo o Rick surtando de vez. Então ela caminhou o mais rápido que pôde. Não correu, estava com Judith nos braços e não podia cair enquanto a segurava.

A luz do sol a cegou quando ultrapassou a porta, por isso demorou a distinguir as figuras estavam do lado de fora da cerca, mas bastaram alguns segundos para reconhecer a silueta de Daryl, com sua besta pendurada nas costas... Uma onda de alívio a varreu. Ele estava ali. Daryl estava de volta... Então atentou para o segundo homem... Forçou um pouco mais a visão e viu Merle Dixon. O choque correu por seu corpo. Como Daryl podia trazer Merle até ali?

Então o mundo voltou a mover-se diante dela. Glenn estava furioso, Rick gritava para Tyrese segurá-lo, Maggie desesperada na tentativa de acalmar seu namorado. Carl ao lado de Rick, a arma em punho apontada para Merle. Hershel mais atrás, com Beth segurando seu braço, Michone em posição, sempre analisando as situações. Sasha, Ben e Allen assistiam a tudo calados, e na cerca, Daryl e Rick se encaravam, um de cada lado. Milhares de palavras sendo ditas naquele olhar. Até que o silêncio entre eles foi rompido.

- Por que... Por que Daryl?!

- Porque ele é meu irmão!

Rick balançava a cabeça, os lábios apertados.

- Eu não posso deixar ele entrar!

Daryl tinha uma expressão que Carol pensou jamais ter visto em seus olhos, era algo parecido com o que os fiéis demonstram, como uma necessidade de pertencer e ser aceito...

- Nós podemos consertar isso!

Um riso sarcástico e a voz de Merle foi ouvida pela primeira vez naquela prisão.

- Vamos, _baby brother,_ nós não precisamos deles...

- Cale a boca!

- Cale a boca!

Rick e Daryl gritaram juntos. Foi quando mais uma ficha caiu para Carol... Ele podia ir embora... Podia escolher o irmão. Mas ele queria ficar... Estava pedindo para entrar... Rick não podia deixar ele ir embora novamente...

- Beth!

Carol gritou e ofereceu o bebê para a garota e quando virou-se novamente para a discussão, cruzou o olhar com Daryl, que somente agora havia reparado em sua preseça. E ela correu.

- Rick!

- Entre Carol!

Chegou até ele ofegante.

- Você não pode deixar o Daryl lá fora!

- Não podemos deixar o Merle entrar.

- Rick... por favor... É o Daryl! Somos muitos, podemos conter o Merle!

- Não.

- Rick, pelo amor de Deus!

Ela não iria chorar, não iria!

Podia ouvir ao fundo, Maggie gritando para o Glenn que aquele era o Daryl... O Daryl deles! Que nós não virávamos as costas para família... Carol encarou o policial e repetiu a palavra dita por Maggie. "Família". Eles eram tudo o que restara uns aos outros.. Rick ficou um momento em silêncio, respirou fundo e voltou-se para os dois homens.

- Ele está desarmado?

- Dou minha palavra - foi a resposta de Daryl.

Carol fez uma pequena prece enquanto Daryl imobilizava o irmão, que estranhamente permitia, e os portões eram abertos.

Mas tão logo cruzaram a cerca, Glenn soltou-se do aperto de Tyreese e avançou para Merle, socando-o. Rick correu e Daryl tentou tirá-lo de cima do seu irmão. Maggie chorava. Então começaram os gritos, e a pseudocordialidade do Merle foi para o espaço.

Judith, sentindo a tensão do grupo, começou a chorar e Hershel pediu que Beth a levasse para dentro. Foi um bom tempo até que conseguissem acalmar os ânimos. Rick pediu que Tyreese levasse Merle para uma das celas e o algemassem, enquanto ele seguia com Daryl para uma conversa em estavam nervosos e ela tinha medo que eles discutissem, eles não podiam virar inimigos por causa de Merle, não quando eram um time tão bom.

Durante todas essas horas, ela tinha se segurado para não correr até Daryl, afinal, pensou que nunca mais o veria novamente... Ela sentiu tantas saudades... Das conversas de poucas palavras, dos silêncios, dos pequenos flertes (sempre iniciados por ela, claro) e dos sorrisos que só ela conseguia retirar dele.

Enquanto caminhava tentava controlar sua respiração, não deixar lágrimas caírem. Ela era forte agora. Quantas vezes Daryl não elogiara sua força nos últimos meses. Falava de sua mudança e ela queria manter-se assim. Não por ele, mas porque não desejava voltar a ser o fardo de antes.

Antes de bater na porta do vestiário, parou para tentar se acalmar um pouco. Todo esse nervosismo chegava a ser ridículo. Durante todo o tempo em que ele esteve ausente, não se permitiu pensar no que sentia por ele. Tinha medo da resposta. Tinha medo da dor que sentiria ao sabê-la.

Se gostava de sua companhia? Claro. Durante o inverno, onde todos se aninharam em pequenos grupos, para o mínimo de acochego, os dois uniram suas solidões para ficarem um pouco mais confortáveis. E foi bom dividir experiências, pequenas histórias e piadas. Eles se entendiam afinal, ambos tão quebrados e ariscos quanto possível.

Se se sentia atraída por ele? Óbvio que sim. Que mulher não se sentiria? Ou melhor, que mulher que o conhecesse minimamente não se sentiria? Aquele ar de _bad boy, _o olhar e as feições irritantemente _sexys_... e o que eram aqueles braços segurando aquela besta, ou carregando seu corpo magro pelos corredores como se ela fosse uma pluma? Fora que ele podia ser malditamente charmoso, como no dia em que ela acertou seu primeiro alvo nas aulas de tiro, e ele sorriu e piscou para ela, parecendo genuinamente feliz. Deus foi testemunha do esforço de Carol para não pular nos ossos dele naquele momento.

Sem contar seu coração de ouro, defendendo a todos... Protegendo-a, sempre... mesmo quando parecia não o estar fazendo. Sua timidez infantil que o fazia corar diante dos flertes mais ousados... Ou mesmo sua expressão de abandono em alguns momentos, quando Carol só sentia vontade de abraçá-lo e fazer-lhe cafuné.

Não. Não podia pensar no que realmente sentia por Daryl Dixon. Não naquele momento. Tinha medo da resposta.

Bateu na porta do vestiario de leve e a abriu. Ele já havia mudado de calças e secava o cabelo com uma toalha. Ergueu o rosto, encontrando seu olhar azul. Imediatamente viu-o ficar sem jeito e colocar a toalha sobre o peito desnudo, escondendo-o.

Ficaram um tempo se olhando e ela jurava ter visto um brilho discreto de felicidade no olhar dele. Enquanto isso, tentava manter-se firme no plano de não correr até seus braços.

- Hey... - Carol quebrou o silêncio e sorriu para ele.

- Hey... - um sorriso de canto de boca surgiu. Como ela sentiu falta desses sorrisos - Cadê o Hershel?

- Está cuidando dos ferimentos do Merle. Eu poderia ter feito isso...

- Não. Eu não quero você perto do Merle.

- Eu não estaria sozinha...

- Eu não quero você perto do Merle.

Ela suspirou. Sentia falta até dessas pequenas teimas.

- Vamos, me deixe ver esses machucados.

- Eu estou bem. - ele tinha baixado os olhos, escondendo o corpo com a toalha.

- Deixe. Eu. Ver.

Sorriu ao ouvir um bufo impaciente vindo dele.

- Sente aqui.

Ela preparou o material. Havia alguns arranhões no rosto dele, um corte maior em seu braço e outro acima das costelas, nas costas.

- Levante o rosto e feche os olhos.

Ela umedeceu o algodão na solução adstringente e começou a limpar os arranhões no rosto dele, um gemido de dor escapou de sua garganta e ele apertou mais os olhos. Carol parou e sorriu.

- Não seja manhoso...

- Eu não sou - ele resmungou.

Com cuidado, ela terminou em seu rosto, reparando em cada traço e cicatriz ali. Então sentou-se ao seu lado e cuidou do corte no braço, limpando-o, medicando-o e fixando um curativo. Pediu para que ele levantasse, para que pudesse fazer o mesmo procedimento no segundo corte.

- Pronto. - ela falou quando finalizou, mas manteve a mão sobre o curativo - Vivo. Remendado. Mas, inteiro.

Então ela ergueu o olhar para ele, que a encarava agradecido. Foi quando o peso de suas palavras caiu sobre ela. Depois de tudo, ele estava ali, com ela, dentro da prisão, vivo e inteiro. Uma onda de felicidade invadiu seu peito e sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas não vertidas. Carol trincou o maxilar para não chorar, quando ele desviou o olhar. Então ela mandou todo seu auto controle para o inferno e lançou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

Carol o abraçou. Forte. Uma única lágrima escapando. Apertou-se a ele como um náufrago a um pedaço de madeira. Primeiro ele não teve reação alguma, a não ser uma respiração mais ofegante. Então Carol sentiu as mãos de Daryl repousarem acima de seus quadris, apertando por um momento antes de finalmente os braços dele subirem por suas costas e envolverem-na, com força, fechando qualquer mínimo espaço que havia entre seus corpos. Ela sentiu também quando ele afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, a respiração quente e forte dele lhe trazendo um conforto que ela não pensou poder sentir novamente, desde que Sofia se fora.

Carol subiu na ponta dos pés e sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta...

Um segundo após, ela sentiu algo que jamais imaginou sentir. Daryl apenas moveu um pouco a cabeça e beijou demoradamente seu pescoço, não de uma forma delicada ou sensual, mas com força, como quando se reencontra alguém que se julgava perdido. Tudo isso levou um arrepio por todo seu corpo. Ele não disse nada. Ela não esperava palavras vindas de Daryl Dixon, mas esse gesto a fez feliz naquele momento. Tão feliz que estava, sentiu-se à vontade e depositou um beijo em sua mandíbula, logo abaixo da orelha. Então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. De repente estavam hesitantes e ofegantes, deslizando suas faces uma na outra e ao mínimo encontro de lábios, já estavam devorando-se.

Uma deliciosa confusão de dentes, lábios e línguas. Meio desajeitados, muito desejosos, beijaram-se como se estivessem se vendo pela última vez. Forte. As mãos dela subiram e embrenharam-se pelos cabelos dele. As mãos dele apertavam as costas macias dela. Talvez ele pudesse se arrepender depois, mas ela não ligava para isso no momento, deixou-se levar, acreditando que ele sentira tanta saudades quanto ela. Ela não queria parar, e pelo que podia perceber, ele também não. Mas então, Carol começou a sentir faltar o ar. Foi quando a intensidade do beijo foi diminuindo, o aperto em suas costas também e ele mordeu de leve seu lábio inferior, que ela tomou como verdade que o momento havia acabado ali. Então se afastou devagar, abrindo os olhos e se deparando com o olhar confuso dele.

Um cubo de gelo imaginário deslizou em seu estômago. Respirou fundo, pronta para pedir desculpas, quando ele negou com a cabeça, muito de leve e a puxou novamente para ele. Seus lábios se chocaram mais levemente dessa vez. Ela respondeu, com toda prontidão. Sem o desespero de antes, agora era um beijo mais profundo. Ela sentia que ele hesitava em alguns momentos, mas se permitia ousar, explorar, acarinhar sua língua com a dele. Daryl a virou para a parede, aos tropeços, pressionando seu corpo ali. Carol voltou a delizar suas mãos pelo cabelo bagunçado dele, que segurava a cintura fina, a qual ela voltou a ter devido aos meses de privações, com possessividade. Então, ele parou seus movimentos, e pareceu atento, segundos antes de Carl entrar pela porta que Carol deixou aberta e os dois adultos soltarem-se um do outro como se tivessem tomado um choque.

Ele tinha ouvido os passos do menino? Claro. ele era um caçador, não? Audição apurada era uma de suas qualidade, fora que qualquer barulho ecoava naquele imenso espaço fechado.

Uns segundos de silêncio se seguiram, enquanto Daryl procurava uma camisa limpa, Carol tentava recolher o material que trouxera e Carl tentava absorver todo o desconforto da situação. O garoto pigarreou e olhou para o chão antes de falar..

- Humm... O pai pediu para ver se você já estava pronto, Daryl... - então ele olhou para Carol - E Beth não consegue fazer Judith parar de chorar... Desculpe se eu atrapalhei...

- Cala a boca, garoto. - Daryl rosnou para o menino.

Carol olhou para o homem com censura e terminou de recolher o material para os curativos.

- Está tudo bem Carl... Nós já estávamos saindo. Você não atrapalhou nada, ok? Não estava acontecendo nada demais... - ela olhou para Daryl esperando uma confirmação.

- Escute a moça, Carl. Ela está certa. Você não viu nada aqui.

Mas ela sabia que Carl não ia cair nessa conversinha. O rubor na face de Daryl (e ela podia apostar na sua própria) já os denunciava abertamente. E teve certeza, de que ao passar por Carl para sair do vestiário, que viu o menino lançar um sorriso zombeteiro para Daryl. Mas ela não se importou com isso.

Caminhou apressadamente de volta para a cela onde Beth ficava com Judith. Um sorriso idiota estampando seu rosto. Há quanto tempo não era beijada dessa forma? Ou mesmo, há quanto tempo não ansiava por um beijo como esse? Quando estava namorando Ed, antes de ele se revelar o monstro que era? Não. Antes disso. Somente em seus namoros adolescentes... Mas ela não era mais uma adolescente.

E ele era Daryl Dixon afinal... O rapaz que não sabe lidar com situações emotivas. Como lidar com ele a partir de agora? Será que eles tinham arruinado tudo? Sim, porque uma coisa são os flertes bobos, atração platônica, mas e agora? E as conversas conquistadas? E os silêncios compartilhados? Será que acabaram de jogar no lixo tudo o que conquistaram ao longo desses meses?

Parou um pouco. Não ia pensar nisso. Não ia cobrar nada dele... Não tinha esse direito. Foi só um beijo (na verdade, dois)... Estavam no meio de uma situação tensa, haviam coisas maiores para se preocupar. Resolveu ficar quieta, como se não tivesse acontecido e tentar resgatar a amizade construída. Seria uma boa lembrança... Uma lembrança gostosa e quente. Só.

Tudo ia permanecer igual. E ela não ia se permitir pensar em como se sentia realmente em relação a isso... Em relação a Daryl. Afinal, não sabia se, realmente queria saber a resposta, ou se tinha medo dela.

*Patience - Gun's and Roses

Minha primeira fic TWD. Sou bem simpática ao casal "Caryl", embora concorde com o Norman Reedus, de que não haveria espaço para um romance escancarado entre eles... Não sei, prefiro que a relação deles fique nesse "lance de almas", meio Arquivo X sabe? rsrsrs

Então, gostaram? Comentem! ;)


End file.
